A Final Chance To Love You
by ajnab36330
Summary: A fiery car crash left 23 year old Annabelle Tillman broken, bleeding, and dying. Will they be able to save her? Will Simone get one more chance to be with the woman she loves?
1. And She Returns

A:N/ Well here it is everyone! The first chapter of the final series in my "Chance To Love You" series. I will post new chapters as I get them typed out. Still not sure where this is headed yet but a lot of things will be revealed and loose ends will be tied up (so to speak). Read and review! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1 And She Returns

An ambulance raced through the night rushing towards a hospital miles away. Inside paramedics worked frantically to save the life of the broken and bleeding figure lying on the stretcher. Sam watched the monitor again and to her horror the up and down motion started slowing down. Annabelle's blood pressure and pulse numbers started lowering at an alarming rate.

"She's crashing! We're losing her!" screamed one of the paramedics.

"Give her an amp of epi! Charge those paddles to 200!" the other one screamed moving into position.

"Annabelle! No! No!" Sam screamed as the monitor show a steady line. A monotous tone emitted from the machine. The numbers were all saying zero. Annabelle was gone.

"Starting CPR!" the first paramedic shouted immediately starting chest compressions on Annabelle.

"Paddles charged!" the second paramedic shouted grabbing them.

"Clear!" the first shouted as the second paramedic grabbed the paddles and put them on Annabelle's chest. Annabelle's body jerked up from the electric shock but there was no change.

"Resuming compressions! Charge to 300!" the first paramedic shouted as the second reset the defibrillator.

Sam sat there in shock watching as the two paramedics tried to save her friend's life. She was trying hard not to freak out, but it wasn't easy. She watched as the two paramedics completed their tasks to save someone's life and was very impressed by it. She had knowledge of how to use CPR and the Heimlich maneuver from her days as a life guard during the summer at the local pool where she grew up, but she hadn't used it in years.

"Paddles charged!" the second paramedic shouted getting them ready.

"Clear!" the first shouted back as the second shocked Annabelle again. This time it worked. The slow steady beep could be heard from the monitor. Her vital signs returned. "Pulse is low and thready. Move this thing!" the second paramedic shouted banging the side of the ambulance.

They continued to race through the night, siren's blaring, weaving in and out of traffic. Ten minutes later they pulled into the Emergency Room bay at Sacred Mercy Regional Hospital. The doors were immediately flung open and a host of nurse's and doctor's appeared to help pull the stretcher out of the back of the ambulance. One of the doctors looked vaguely familiar to Sam. They rushed Annabelle into one of the trauma rooms and began working on Annabelle. Sam walked over towards the waiting room to wait for news on her friend.

"Sam!" a voice yelled behind her and she turned to see Jordan, Simone, Candace, Catherine, and Maddie rush in.

Jordan grabbed Sam in a hug when she reached her. Sam was still in shock and couldn't speak. She could only stand there limply in Jordan's arms and hope everything turned out ok.

"Where is she?" Simone asked desperately walking up to Sam.

"In there." Sam pointed towards the trauma room where a bunch of nurses and doctors were rushing around Annabelle.

"I need a CBC and a blood type match on this patient stat. Prep on OR!" the doctor that Sam recognized could be heard above all the noise.

"How is she doctor?" Simone asked as they wheeled Annabelle somewhere else in the hospital and the doctor walked over to them.

"She is in pretty bad shape. She has lost a lot of blood and will need a transfusion. Does anyone know her blood type?" the doctor asked.

"You!" Simone shouted as she finally recognized the doctor as AJ Reynolds.

"Hello Simone. Whatever animosity you have towards me can wait. Right now I need information on Annabelle to help save her life. So I will ask again. Does anybody know her blood type?" AJ asked looking at the group of people standing around the waiting room.

Sam looked at everyone in panic. She had a secret. A secret only she and Annabelle shared and in order to save Annabelle's life she had to tell them. She looked wildly around the room at the people she knew, wondering how they would take this news she was about to share.

"I do. Annabelle's blood type is AB-." Sam said slowly not looking at her sister who stood next to her.

"And you know this how?" AJ asked confused looking around the room at the other people who were also confused.

"We have the same blood type. She is my sister." Sam informed everyone her secret that she had known for the past 7 years.


	2. Truth and Consequences

Sorry everyone for not updating in a while. It's been busy here lately and I haven't had a chance to update. Hope everyone had an AWESOME Thanksgiving. Here are 2 more chapters for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 Truth and Consequences

"Sister?!" Candace shouted her voice echoing the shock she was feeling as she looked at Sam.

"I would like to do a direct donation since we have the same blood type. Is that possible?" Sam said addressing her question to AJ Reynolds who was surprised at the announcement Sam had made as well.

"Sister?!" Candace repeated her question as she watched Sam ignore her completely.

"Sure. I will see that it's arranged. Do you know where the lab is?" AJ asked looking from a distraught Sam to an enraged Candace.

"Sister!" Candace said once again getting angrier each time Sam ignored her.

"No I don't. Could you show me?" Sam asked. AJ nodded and motioned for her to follow him. "Will you come with me?" Sam added turning to face her wife.

"Sure." Jordan smiled and linked her fingers through Sam's as they walked away.

"Are you going to answer me or not?!" Candace demanded grabbing Sam by the wrist as she walked away.

"I can't right now, Candace. I will talk to you once I know Annabelle is going to be fine. That's all I care about right now!" Sam snapped jerking her wrist away from Candace and following AJ off to where the lab was.

"Give her some time, ok?" Simone said as she put her hand on Candace's shoulder to stop her from going after Sam.

"Give her time?! She has had seven years to tell me that Annabelle was our sister!" Candace shouted causing several nurses to frown at her as they pressed their fingers to their lips reminding Candace she was in an Emergency Room waiting area.

"Let's go over here." Simone consoled her best friend and motioned for them to move over towards the seating area.

"After all this time, she has been my sister and I never knew it and now it might be too late." Candace sighed as she sat next to Simone.

"Now please don't yell at me for saying this, but I don't think she is your sister." Simone said looking at Candace's raging face waiting for her to yell at her.

"What the hell do you mean she isn't my sister?! Didn't you hear what Sam said?!" Candace shouted causing the nurses to motion once again to tell her to be quiet.

"Sam said "she's my sister" not "our sister". Besides the math doesn't add up. Annabelle is six months older than Sam. Which means they have the same father if they are sisters, but how is beyond me. Only one person knows that." Simone explained watching Candace's face relax as she realized Simone was right.

"That means Charles isn't Sam's father after all." Candace sighed as the ugly truth slapped her in the face.

"You knew your mom was pregnant when she married him?" Simone asked as Candace sighed.

"I knew there was something funny about the whole thing. I was only 12 when she met and married Charles. I always assumed they had sex before they got married but if what Sam said is true that mean's she isn't Charles'." Candace sighed and run her fingers through her hair.

"It also means Sam's real father is dead. Annabelle said he died when she was fifteen." Simone added causing Candace to look at her.

"Dead? You mean worm food, not off running around somewhere alive and Annabelle doesn't acknowledge his existence?" Candace asked watching as Simone nodded.

"I wouldn't exactly put it in "worm food" terms, seeing as we are in a hospital, but yes he isn't alive anymore." Simone said causing Candace to shake her head.

"And Sam has been hiding it for seven years. I can't believe she has been lying to me all this time. I always thought the reason she and Sam were so close is because of the trouble they got into. But now I see it was something else. I have to go. Call me if there are any changes." Candace sighed and got up to leave.

"Candace don't hold this against Sam. Not right now. She needs you." Simone said as she stood up and tried to stop her best friend from leaving.

"No she doesn't. She hasn't needed me for a long time." Candace replied as she shook her head and walked out.


	3. She's My Sister

Chapter 3 She's My Sister

Sam sat in the chair waiting for the lab technician to take her blood. Jordan sat next to her and held her hand. Sam felt the weight of the world lifted off her shoulder's now that everyone knew that Annabelle was her sister. Sam could tell that Jordan was upset with her by the way her wife held her hand. She was sorry that Candace and Jordan felt she had been lying to them and being secretive, but it was something she and Annabelle had agreed on when they had found out.

"Soooooo sister, eh?" Jordan said breaking Sam's thoughts.

"Yes." Sam nodded not going further.

"That's it? "Yes"? You're not going to tell me how you know this?" Jordan asked letting go of Sam's hand.

"I promised I wouldn't." Sam said seeing the look on Jordan's face and regretting it at once.

"Fine. Keep your secrets. I will see you back at the house." Jordan scoffed as she stood up and started to leave.

"We found out from a lab seven years ago." Sam said causing Jordan to stop and turn to look at her.

"And?" Jordan urged her sitting back down.

"I thought there was a screw up with the lab when I had a blood type test done for biology class at St. Theresa's. We had done the test in class, and the teacher told us how to determine what our type was. I was confused because Candace's blood type is A. So when mine came up AB-, I wasn't sure what was going on so I decided to go to a professional lab and have the test redone. When the results came in they called me and I went to pick them up. They confused me with another patient whose name was Annabelle Tillman who, funnily enough, was there for the same reason I was. When the lab realized a mistake had been made they apologized and gave me the right results, which said the same thing the biology class test had said, but not before I had already opened Annabelle's results and seen she and I had the same blood type. What was more there was also a copy of a DNA profile in both our envelopes and they both had "strong paternal DNA match" written on them." Sam explained to Jordan who looked completely shocked.

"And you never told anyone?" Jordan asked as she sat back down next to Sam again.

"No. Annabelle explained to me who she was and who her mother was. She asked me to keep it a secret then she gave me her phone number and told me to call her one day if I wanted to talk. I called her the next day and we have been best friends and partners in crime ever since." Sam grinned as the night she and Annabelle had gotten arrested came back to her.

The lab technician came over then and got Sam ready for the blood donation. An IV was inserted into her left wrist and a bag was hooked up to the end of the clear plastic tube. Sam watched in fascination as the tube turned red and her blood started to drip down into the bag. The nurse handed Sam a pack of nutter butter cookies and a bottle of apple juice to snack on to keep her from getting light headed and walked back into the office.

"I'm sorry Sam. I always knew you and Annabelle were close. I never expected this though. Candace is pretty pissed at you." Jordan said calmly not wanting to upset Sam while she was giving blood.

"I know. She probably left already and is now on the phone with mom giving her hell over this." Sam chuckled at the thought of her mom getting yelled at by Candace.

"She was hell bent on answers. Why wouldn't you say anything to her?" Jordan asked reaching over to hold Sam's hand again.

"I can't discuss this with her yet. I need to know Annabelle is going to be ok first then I can talk to her. I just can't not right now. If she hates me for it then oh well, it won't be the first time." Sam sighed closing her eyes to rest while the blood dripped from her arm.


	4. Is It True?

Chapter 4 Is It True?

Candace walked outside the Emergency Room entrance and headed for her car. She looked at her watch and saw it was close to ten pm. Her parents were at home in their house in Beverly Hills which was fifteen minutes away. Candace knew her parents were probably already in bed, but she had to know the truth and she needed it right now.

Candace got in her car and left the hospital parking lot, heading for Beverly Hills. She had only lived in the house her parents lived in now for eight years, after her mother had married Charles Davis and moved them into his beautiful home. They lived in a suburb of Beverly Hills where a lot of rich people had homes. Candace never felt rich and privileged though. At the time her mother had married Charles, they had been struggling financially to survive after her parents had divorced. Her father had left them penniless, which gave them the necessary tool they needed to survive. Her mother had met Charles a few months after the divorce, they were married a year later, and Sam had made her appearance in between those times. It was such a blur that Candace became really confused. Fifteen minutes later she arrived at her parent's house and felt a wave of relief when she saw the light in the living room was on.

Candace pulled into the driveway and parked her car. She shut off the ignition, got out, and walked up to the door to ring the bell. Her mother opened the door with a look of surprise on her face.

"It's a little late to visit don't you think?" Maggie Davis looked out at her oldest daughter in surprise. Her gray hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing a light blue robe over her night gown.

"I'm sorry to come so late, mother but I had to talk to you. It's important." Candace said as her mother stepped out of the way to let her inside.

"What is it?" Maggie asked as they sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Is Nathan Tillman Sam's father?" Candace asked coming straight to the point.

"You don't beat around the bush much do you? How did you find that out?!" Maggie demanded becoming angry.

"So it is true! Wow! All this time I thought you had slept with Charles right after divorcing dad and gotten pregnant that way now I know you were sleeping with men left and right! Why didn't you just go stand on a street corner and do it that way!" Candace scoffed causing her mother to slap her across the face.

"Candace Michelle! Don't you ever speak to me like that again! I'm still your mother!" Maggie yelled at Candace as her palm throbbed from where she had slapped her oldest child.

"I'm beginning to wonder. Families don't keep secrets from each other! You and Sam both have been keeping me in the dark for years! Some family!" Candace shouted back and stood up to leave.

"Sit back down! I'm not finished with you!" Maggie commanded forcing Candace to sit back down.

"I was not sleeping with all kinds of men. I slept with two men after your father and I divorced and I do not regret it. I had known Nathan Tillman from many years ago when we were little. We went to school together and even though he was from a wealthy family he and I became friends. We dated as we got older, much to his parent's dismay. They already had his life mapped out for him and it did not include a poor middle class girl like myself. When we graduated from high school, we parted ways and never saw each other again. Twelve years later I bumped into Nathan at a Charity event your father and I attended. We reconnected and became friends again. Around this time your father decided it was time to cash me in for a new model and asked for a divorce so he could marry his secretary. It was such a total clique that he did that, but when I found out he had been cheating on me for years with her, I decided it was time to cut my losses and let him go. I never expected him to take everything and leave us with nothing. When Nathan found out, he offered to help us out as best as he could. He gave us the money we needed to buy the food we had on the table, the clothes you wore to school, the apartment we found to live in, and the car we drove for five years. He never asked me for anything in return. His father arranged for him to marry a girl from another wealthy family and even though he wanted to be with me he had no choice but to marry her. Before he ended things with me completely, he gave me the best gift I ever could receive. He gave me Sam. I wrote to him a few months after I found out I was pregnant with Sam, but never heard from him again. Then I met Charles, he was Nathan's cousin and he loved me from the moment he laid eyes on me and he offered to help me out as well. He did not expect me to love him right away, but offered to take us in and give us a better life than what we were living at the time. So I said yes thinking of you and the baby I had growing in my stomach. When Sam was born, I named Charles as the father so no one would know Nathan was really her father and Charles agreed to go along with it. There was no big conspiracy theory going on here Candace. I had planned to tell you one day, but when Nathan died right after Sam turned fifteen I saw no reason to tell anyone about this. Charles favored Nathan so much no one questioned Sam's paternity." Maggie explained as best she could, watching Candace's face for a reaction.

"Wow. Just wow. I thought soap operas only happened on TV not in real life! Did you know Sam knows? I don't know how she knows, but she knows." Candace informed her mother shaking her head in amazement.

"How do you know this?" Maggie asked the expression on her own face changing at once.

"Annabelle Tillman was in a car accident earlier tonight. Sam told us in the Emergency Room when they were asking if we knew Annabelle's blood type. She asked if she could donate blood to her because they have the same blood type." Candace answered staring at her mother in shock.

"We have to go. Let me get dressed and we will head back to the hospital. I need to see Samantha at once!" Maggie said as she stood up and rushed towards the stairs to change.

"What's going on mom?" Candace asked stopping her mom in her tracks.

"If Sam knows Nathan was her father, that means Olivia does too and once Olivia Tillman finds out her daughter was in that car wreck, there is no telling what she will do!" Maggie explained as she rushed up the stairs.


	5. So You're The Bastard Child

Chapter 5 So You're The Bastard Child

Sam and Jordan left the lab after Sam had donated two bags of AB- blood for them to use in Annabelle's surgery. Sam felt a little light headed and dizzy from the blood donation so as soon as they reached the waiting room she lay down on the couch next to the window. There were a few people in the waiting room, waiting to be seen, and Simone sat in a chair in the corner reading a book.

"Any word?" Jordan asked as she sat down in the chair next to Simone so Sam could rest.

"No. Nothing yet. I called her mother. She is on her way." Simone answered putting the bookmark inside her book and setting it down.

"Sam isn't feeling too hot. I'm not sure if it was from the sight of the needle, the blood, or me telling her Dracula was coming soon to get the rest of it." Jordan grinned looking over at her wife laying on the couch.

"Dracula isn't funny! He could suck me dry!" Sam said causing Simone to laugh.

"Well if Dracula does come tonight we will give you lots of garlic and crosses to ward him off with. Maybe the sun will come up and he will melt before he gets to lay a hand on you." Simone joked back reaching across Jordan to pat Sam on the leg.

"Make sure you do! I don't want to be a minion in the zombie apocalypse!" Sam remarked with a sly grin proving she was feeling a little better.

The doors to the waiting room suddenly opened then and in strode Senator Olivia Tillman in all her glory with a train of body guards in tow. She didn't acknowledge anyone else in the room. She strode up to the nurse's station and impatiently tapped her fingers on the counter. Two of the nurses turned to face her with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Can I help you?" one of the nurses asked walking over to the counter.

"I'm Senator Olivia Tillman, where is my daughter Annabelle?!" Olivia Tillman demanded seeing the other people in the room look at her.

"Your daughter is still in surgery. Please have a seat and the doctor will be with you as soon as he can." the nurse replied pointing to the waiting room area.

Senator Tillman turned on her heel and strode into the waiting room area again. This time she looked around the room and acknowledged the people sitting in it. Her face immediately turned into a scowl as she saw Sam lying on the couch resting.

"So you're Nathan's bastard child. I should have known you would be involved with this somehow or other!" Senator Tillman scoffed as she approached Sam.

"Excuse me?! What did you call me?!" Sam asked sitting up to face the Senator better.

"I called you a bastard child. You do know what a bastard child is don't you?!" Senator Tillman said looking at Sam like she was stupid.

"Don't you call my sister that! Just because you're a Senator of the state of California does not give you the right to talk to people like that! You want to be more careful how you talk in front of your constituents! They might not want to reelect someone calling other people bastards!" Candace shouted angrily as she and her mother walked into the waiting room area.

Every eye turned to watch the group of people shouting at each other. Several nurses stepped out from behind the counter and approached them with stern looks on their faces. Senator Tillman's body guards stepped closer to her as the nurses stopped in front of them.

"Will you people please keep it down in here?! You are disturbing the doctors and other nurses as they try to save the lives of other patients in this hospital. If you can't be civil to one another, please leave!" the head nurse shouted at them and turned away to go back to the nurse's station.

"You will not come near my daughter! Stay away from her!" Senator Tillman warned them as she walked over to another part of the waiting room.

"Try and stop us! She's our family too!" Sam retorted trying to stand up but still feeling weak from her blood loss.

"I will stop you! You will see Annabelle over my dead body!" Senator Tillman shot back locking daggers with Sam.

"But that's just it! Annabelle did die! She was dead and they brought her back and she might die again and all your worried about is who is going to see her and who isn't! You can't stop me from seeing my sister! I may never get to meet our dad, but I can promise you that when Annabelle wakes up the first people she will see is us!" Sam said in a rage at Annabelle's mother.

"And what makes you think that?!" Senator Tillman asked angrily looking over at Sam with hatred in her eyes.

"Because I'm her Health Care Proxy, I make all the decisions regarding her health since she can't do it for herself!" Sam informed them all finally shutting up Annabelle's raging ungrateful mother.

"Well that burned her ass!" Candace laughed seeing Annabelle's mother stand up and walk out of the waiting room with her train in tow.

"I know." Sam grinned looking over at her mother who sat in a chair next to Simone.

"So it is true. Annabelle is your sister. Mom explained it all to me. I wish you had told me." Candace said as she pulled Sam into a hug. "You may never have met your real father, but a little bird told me you look just like him." Candace added as she pulled out of the hug and placed her hand on Sam's cheek.

"Why is your cheek red?!" Sam asked causing Candace to laugh.

"Mom got me for being a smart mouth to her." Candace replied laughing again.

"You were rude and disrespectful not a smart mouth." Maggie corrected her oldest daughter with a shake of her head.

"You were rude and disrespectful? Really?!" Sam cocked an eyebrow as she put a mischievous smile on her face. "Mom! You can't blame Annabelle anymore! This is where I learned all my bad habits from!" Sam added pointing at Candace.

"You're both evil children." Maggie informed them as Candace started to protest.

"I wasn't that bad!" Candace said as she slapped Sam in the back of the head.

"Ow! Uncle! I'm an invalid!" Sam pouted holding her head and pointing to the bandage on her arm.

"You deserved it, you shithead!" Candace laughed and hugged her sister again.


	6. Remember When

Chapter 6 Remember When

Sam lay on one of the couches in the waiting room with her head on Jordan's lap. The argument with Annabelle's mother and giving all that blood finally caught up to her. As she lay there staring at the ceiling fan slowing turning above her, she let her mind wander back to the day she had found out Annabelle was her sister. She remembered the incident like it was yesterday…

_15-year-old Samantha Davis walked down the street a look of determination on her face. Today she would find out the results of the blood typing test done at the lab she had gone to two weeks prior. There had to be some kind of mistake. It seemed nearly impossible that she and Candace had different blood types. They had the same mother and father for crying out loud! _

_Sam arrived at the tall brick building and opened the door to let herself in. The cool air from the air conditioning hit her and was a welcome relief from the heat outside. She walked up to the counter and signed her name on the piece of paper at the receptionist's desk and sat down in a chair next to a table spread out with different magazines. Sam took her book bag off her shoulder and pulled her Biology book out to read. The only reason she was here in the first place was because the blood typing test they had done in Biology class had gone wrong. It had told her that her blood type was AB- and she knew that was impossible. Her mother and sister had the same blood so why not her too?! Maybe it was from her ancestors Sam decided as she turned the page in her Biology book._

_The door opened and a blonde haired girl about the same age as Sam was walked in. The girl approached the counter, signed the piece of paper on the receptionist's desk, and sat across the room from Sam. Sam watched her with interest. The girl was hot in Sam's opinion and she wondered if the girl was gay too. Before Sam could ask the girl anything, the receptionist came back and called their names._

_"__Samantha Davis? Annabelle Tillman?" the receptionist asked looking at the two teenagers seated in the lobby._

_They both got up and walked up to where the receptionist was standing. She handed them both an envelope with a piece of paper attached to them to sign. As each girl signed their slips of paper, they happened to glance at each other and give awkward smiles. The receptionist waited for both girls to finish signing their slips of paper and then took it from them. She returned the envelopes to them and walked back to the back of the lab again._

_Sam looked down at her envelope with a grin. Now she would know the truth. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her Biology book back inside of it. After zipping the bag back up and slipping it back on her shoulder again, she turned the envelope over in her hand and started tearing the edge of the envelope off. Behind her the girl named Annabelle was doing the same thing. Sam took the folded piece of paper out and started to read the results enclosed inside of it. According to the slip of paper, she did indeed have type AB- blood. There was a note written on the slip of paper. It said "strong paternal DNA match to Samantha Davis". Sam froze as she read the words typed up on the slip of paper. She knew from her Biology classes that a seven allele match to another DNA source usually meant that the two subjects were related somehow or other. Sam slowly turned around to look at the other girl standing in the lobby. The girl was reading the contents of her own envelope with a look of surprise on her face. Sam was about to say something to the girl when the receptionist rushed in the room and froze at what she saw._

_"__Oh no! I tried to catch you both before you opened those envelopes! There was a slight mix up with the paperwork. I'm afraid you both received the wrong envelope by mistake!" the receptionist explained as Sam and Annabelle stared at each other from across the room._

_Annabelle looked from the piece of paper in her hand to the girl standing across the room from her, quickly strode over to where Sam stood, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her out the door behind her without so much as a backwards glance to the receptionist. Once they were outside Sam shrugged out of Annabelle's grasp and glared at her._

_"__What's the big idea grabbing me like that?! Who the hell are you?!" Sam yelled angrily still glaring at the girl whose results were still clutched tightly in her hand._

_"__Come with me and I will explain everything." Annabelle pleaded walking backwards away from Sam._

_Curiosity got the better of Sam as she decided to follow this girl whom she had never met before to some unknown location. They ended up walking to a coffee shop that had a bookstore on the upper floors. Annabelle bought Sam a cup of coffee and lead the way to a booth up on the second floor that was hidden from prying eyes. Annabelle took off her book bag and tossed it on the chair next to her as she sat down. Sam stood there looking at the girl who was supposedly related to her somehow or other not knowing what exactly to do. Sam didn't see a trace of her mother or father in this girl at all. So how could they be related?!_

_"__Will you please sit down? This might take a while." Annabelle said as she motioned to the chair Sam stood next to. _

_Sam sat down, took her bag off her shoulder, and put it on the seat next to her. She wasn't sure where this was going but she knew something was up. Annabelle set her coffee cup down on the table in front of them and pulled the slip of paper with Sam's results on them from her pocket._

_"__This is yours I guess." Annabelle said as she handed the slip of paper over to Sam. _

_Sam put the slip of paper in her hand down on the table and took the slip of paper from the other girl and opened it up to see what it said. It showed the same results as the other one did, except the notation read "strong parental DNA match to Annabelle Tillman". Sam picked the other slip of paper back up from the table, opened it up, and held it up next to the other one. She was no lab tech but from what she saw, the allele lines were identical. Sam gasped, dropped both slips of paper on the table, and turned to face Annabelle. _

_"__You're my sister?!" she gasped looking at the other girl in disbelief._

_"__I guess. That's what those results say." Annabelle answered with a shrug._

_"__This is a mistake! My mom wouldn't have given you up for adoption!" Sam cried shaking her head, still trying to deny the truth._

_"__Paternal means father not mother." Annabelle said slowly causing Sam to stop yelling and look at her._

_"__Father? But my dad doesn't have…."Sam swallowed hard looking at the paper in front of her._

_"__Doesn't have what?" Annabelle urged looking at Sam curiously._

_"__Charles doesn't have AB- blood type. He is type O. My mom and sister have type A." Sam said slowly looking across the table at Annabelle._

_"__My father's blood type was AB-. My mother's is B+." Annabelle admitted looking away from Sam for the first time since the two girls met._

_"__Was?" Sam repeated seeing the tears spring up to Annabelle's eyes from the pain she was in. _

_"__Yeah….he passed away a few months ago." Annabelle breathed out slowly trying to calm down her emotions._

_"__How….sorry that's a bit rude of me." Sam apologized regretting she had asked such a stupid question._

_"__Cancer." Annabelle replied looking up at Sam again and for the first time realizing how much Sam looked like their father. "He had lung cancer. He battled it for three years before it finally beat him. He had a relapse then it came back but he was so weak from the previous treatments all we could do is watch him fade away." Annabelle explained as the tears slowly ran down her face. _

_Sam reached into her backpack and pulled out a pack of tissues her mother made her take with her everywhere in case she had an allergy attack. She pulled one of the tissues out and handed it to Annabelle. She wasn't sure if she should offer Annabelle some form of comfort or what. Annabelle took the tissue from Sam and thanked her._

_"__So what do we do now?" Sam asked still unsure as to what to do about their situation._

_"__I have a favor to ask you. It's pretty huge and I hope you will say yes." Annabelle said as she dried her eyes._

_"__Alright. Let's hear it." Sam said looking at Annabelle closely._

_"__As you have already gathered, my name is Annabelle Tillman. My mother is Senator Olivia Tillman of the California state Senate. I need you to keep this a secret and not tell anyone that you know about this." Annabelle said quietly looking at Sam seriously._

_"__Why a secret? I don't understand." Sam asked scratching her head._

_"__You don't know my mother. There is no telling what she would do if she found this out." Annabelle said simply starting to get ready to leave. "I get in enough trouble already as it is." Annabelle added giving Sam a small smirk._

_"__So that's it? I find out I have another sister and I'm supposed to just forget about it?!" Sam demanded getting angry._

_"__No. You don't have to forget about it. Just keep it a secret and don't tell anyone. Please? We can still get to know each other though if you want." Annabelle offered as she took a scrap piece of paper from her bag and wrote her number on it. "Call me sometime?" Annabelle asked handing the paper to Sam and grasping Sam's hand at the same time._

_Both girls shared a look in each other's eyes as Sam took the slip of paper from Annabelle and nodded. Annabelle excused herself, waved goodbye, and walked away. She turned to look back at Sam as she reached the stairs. Sam gave her a wry smile and waved in farewell. The very next day Sam called Annabelle wanting to hang out and they became inseparable from that day forward._

"Are you alright?" a voice broke into Sam's thoughts and she looked up to see Jordan looking down at her.

"Yeah. Just thinking is all." Sam said with a smile.

"You must be feeling better then." Jordan smiled leaning forward to kiss Sam on the lips.

Someone cleared their throat causing Sam and Jordan to break apart. They looked up to see AJ Reynolds standing in the lobby in green scrub clothes and knew he was there to tell them about Annabelle.


	7. Touch and Go

A/N: HI EVERYONE! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I apologize for the delay! I started a new job in January and my hours have been seriously crazy! I haven't had time to write due to being so exhausted when I get off work and having to take care of things around the house when I arrive home. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy these two chapters I posted! I will get some more posted as soon as I can! AJ

Chapter 7 Touch and Go

Sam rolled off Jordan's lap and approached AJ Reynolds where he stood in the lobby. She could see how tired he was from the look on his face. Glancing at the clock on the wall she realized it was almost four in the morning. Simone walked in from the vending machine area holding a cup of coffee for her and Jordan and a cup of tea for Sam.

"How is she?" Sam asked clasping Jordan's hand in hers.

"She is alive for now. I can't give you any guarantees she will pull through. She had a lot of internal bleeding. She lost a lot of blood and we had to give her a blood and we had to give her a blood transfusion and put her left leg and arm in traction. We managed to get the internal bleeding under control, but she flat lined during surgery and we had a hard time bringing her back. It's going to be touch and go for a while but we are hopeful. Do any of you have advanced directives for her in place? We need to know what to do in case she flat lines again. Also someone from the billing department wants her health insurance information. She is in recovery right now and will be moved to the ICU in a couple of hours. You can see her then." AJ told them and excused himself.

"Hey AJ!" Sam yelled after him causing him to turn around. "Thanks!" Sam added and let him walk away.

"She's alive!" Simone breathed a sigh of relief as AJ turned around the corner from the lobby.

"She's gonna make it!" Jordan assured Sam when she noticed the look of uncertainty on Jordan's face.

Sam gave Jordan a small smile. She didn't feel all that excited as the other two did. "I have to go home and get Annabelle's living will. Can you take me?" Sam said looking over at Simone who was sitting on the couch Sam had just gotten off of a few minutes before. "Are you going to stay?" she asked as Jordan gathered their things from the floor next to the couch.

"Sure. I will stay." Simone replied with a nod.

"Thanks Simone." Sam said holding her hand out for Jordan to take.

The married couple walked out of the lobby and headed for the doors that lead outside. Jordan clicked the remote to unlock her car and helped Sam into the passenger side of the car. "Are you alright?" Jordan asked Sam again putting her hand under Sam's chin and tilting her wife's face up to look at her. Tears shone in Sam's eyes as she shook her head. Jordan hugged her wife to her and let Sam release the tears she couldn't shed inside the hospital. When Sam had recovered from her emotional breakdown, Jordan got in the car, started the engine up, and left the hospital heading for home.

Sam knew where the documents were kept. Annabelle had told her when they moved in with her. There was a safe built into the floor of the office Annabelle used to grade student papers and write her music, the documents were in an accordion file inside the safe. When they arrived home, Sam didn't go to the office. She headed upstairs to her and Jordan's room and locked herself in the bathroom. She turned the shower on and let the water heat up so she could step inside of it. Jordan left Sam alone and headed into the kitchen to make a pot of herbal tea. She knew the tea always helped Sam feel better and at this moment she knew it was what Sam needed. She also knew Sam needed some sleep to regain the energy she was missing from donating all that blood. Jordan finished making the tea and put the pot on the table in the dining room. Sam joined her thirty minutes later wearing fresh clothes and smelling like strawberry shampoo.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep first, sweetie?" Jordan asked seeing how tired Sam was.

"I can't sleep right now. What if…" Sam started to say then stopped herself.

"You know Annabelle wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, baby. Get some rest. I'm sure Simone will call if anything happens. Drink some tea and then go lay down for a bit. We both will." Jordan urged handing Sam a cup of tea. Sam nodded and drank the tea Jordan gave her.

Once the tea was drunk, Sam and Jordan headed up to their room turning the lights off behind them. They changed their clothes and got into bed. Sam moved closer to Jordan, laid her head on Jordan's chest, and closed her eyes. Jordan stayed awake for a little longer holding Sam and stroking her hair to help her sleep.

Simone sat in the lobby of the hospital drinking her third cup of coffee. As she sat there she thought back to everything that had happened between her and Annabelle and wishing things had gone a different way. She prayed there was still time for them to reconcile and begin a life together far from the troubles they had experienced the past five years. Simone glanced up at the clock and saw it was almost five thirty in the morning and wondered if they had moved Annabelle to the ICU yet. Simone stood up and started approaching the desk of the nurse station.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked eyeing Simone up and down.

"Yes I was wondering if Annabelle Tillman had been moved to the ICU yet." Simone said leaning against the counter in front of her.

The nurse typed some information onto the computer screen in front of her and turned back to Simone. "She has been moved, but visiting hours won't be for another hour. I suggest you go home until visiting hours are open and come back then." the nurse said closing the window of the computer she had been typing on.

"That's ok. I will wait. Is the cafeteria open?" Simone asked and received a nod from the nurse.

Simone turned away from the nurse station and saw the signs pointing to the cafeteria. She grabbed her purse from her seat in the lobby and started following the signs to the cafeteria. She went down one hallway, then another and ended up in the Maternity wing. Simone sighed and turned around to head back the way she came, when she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me! I'm so sorry!" Simone apologized to whomever she had run into and realized it was AJ.

"It's alright. Are you lost?" AJ asked seeing the confused look on Simone's face.

"Yes. I was looking for the cafeteria. They said I can't see Annabelle for another hour." Simone replied with a sigh.

"Come on. I will show you the cafeteria. Buy you a cup of coffee and some breakfast." AJ offered taking Simone by the arm and leading her off to another area of the hospital.

Once they got inside the cafeteria, Simone was overwhelmed with the wonderful smells emitting from the service line. AJ let her pick whatever she wanted plus a big cup off fresh brewed coffee, and then lead her over to a place to sit while he paid for the meal. He came back to sit with her while she ate.

"So you're a doctor, eh?" Simone asked between bites of food.

"I'm a trauma surgeon. I help out in the ER when they need it though." AJ explained as he sipped his own cup of coffee.

"I never would have guessed." Simone admitted as she finished her breakfast and took a sip of her coffee.

"Why is that?" AJ asked curiously looking at Simone intently.

"I saw that Dodge Viper you drive. I'm pretty sure you couldn't afford that on a doctor's salary." Simone mused causing AJ to smile.

"Actually, that wasn't my car. I just borrowed it to impress Annabelle, but she wasn't all that impressed." AJ laughed seeing the shocked look on Simone's face.

"She's never been one for flashy things, except that Porsche." Simone remembered taking another sip of her coffee.

"She was lucky she wasn't killed right out. I'm surprised she made it through the wreck and the surgery. She's a fighter." AJ mused with a shake of his head.

"How bad is it?" Simone asked quietly afraid of the answer.

"It was pretty bad. She was a mess when we got her to the operating room. The blood Sam donated helped save her life, but they had to put her in a medical induced coma to help her heal. It's going to take time, but we will do all we can to make sure she recovers well. Once she is strong enough and her bones heal, we can look into therapy for her arm and leg, but she might not be able to play the guitar or piano ever again." AJ answered solemnly looking at Simone across the table.

Simone looked down at the remaining food left on her tray, and pushed it away. Hearing what AJ said made her lose her appetite. Annabelle would never being able to play an instrument again? It was going to kill her. Simone sighed and looked at her watch and saw it was almost time for visiting hours in the ICU. "Could you show me where the ICU is?" Simone asked and AJ nodded.

AJ took Simone's tray and disposed of it in the trash, then led Simone out of the cafeteria. He walked down hallways she wasn't familiar with and arrived at a bank of elevators. AJ pressed the button to call the elevator, and when it arrived he stepped inside and pressed a button for the 5th floor. As the elevator trundled up to the floor Simone stood silent in the back of the elevator unable to say anything. When they reached the 5th floor, AJ steered Simone down another hallway and up to a set of double doors. He flashed his badge in front of the security door and led the way inside the ICU.

Simone was overcome with a sense of uncomfortableness as she entered the ICU and saw the number of patients inside. All of them had various tubes coming out of their bodies, with assorted machines inside. Currently all of the lights were dimmed with it being so early in the morning. She looked on the board and saw Annabelle's name was listed for room number 513. She braced herself for what she was about to see and walked around the nurse station towards the designated room. When she opened the door and stepped inside, the first thing she saw was the dyed blonde streak of Annabelle's head under a wrap of bandages with tubes coming out of her body. Her left leg and arm had pins and wires in them and her leg was on a brace suspended above her right leg. Tears sprang to Simone's eyes as she whispered, "Oh Annabelle!"


	8. A Difficult Decision

Chapter 8 A Difficult Decision

A week later found Sam sitting in Annabelle's ICU room listening to the monotous beeps emitting from the machine that read Annabelle's heart rate. There had been no change at all since she had been moved into this room. Sam looked around the room at the various tubes hooked up to Annabelle's body, put her head in her hands, and sighed. Why wouldn't she wake up?! Sam had met with the case manager for Annabelle to turn in all the necessary forms that needed to be filled out to ensure Annabelle got the best care possible. Since Sam was Annabelle's health care proxy it was up to her to decide what to do next. Sam knew Annabelle would never have wanted to be hooked up to machines to keep her alive, but she didn't know if she wanted to make the choice to remove Annabelle from the machine that was breathing for her. The doctor and the nurses had all explained to Sam that Annabelle had been put in a medical induced coma to allow her to heal from the injuries she had sustained in her wreck but they had also warned her that complications could arise at any time during the course of her treatment and there were no guarantees that Annabelle would make a full recovery. Sam sat there listening to the machines beep and trying to make her mind up. The case manager had explained to her that in the event something happened to Annabelle and life saving measures were needed, would Annabelle want them to perform them or would she prefer to be let go. They had given Sam time to decide on what she thought was best for Annabelle, but she hadn't been able to decide yet. Sam looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 5 pm.

"Maybe she will still be awake." Sam murmured to herself as she got up from her chair, grabbed the folder off the tray next to Annabelle's bed, and walked over to the door. Sam let herself out and exited the ICU department. Once out in the hallway, Sam walked to the waiting area that was just outside the ICU and pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She opened up her list of contacts until she found the "K"s and dialed Kara's number.

On the other part of the world in London, England, it was approaching 11:35 pm. Kara was just getting into bed with her girlfriend that she has been dating for the past six months when she heard her cell phone go off.

"Who the bloody hell would be calling you at this time of night?!" her girlfriend demanded in her strong English voice.

Kara laughed and shrugged her shoulders as she picked the phone up. Seeing it was Sam, Kara's blood went a little cold. Sam would never call her this late unless there was some kind of emergency.

"Hello?" Kara asked cautiously dreading the call already.

"Kara?" Sam asked trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

"What is it Sam? What's happened?!" Kara urged her hearing the tone and recognizing what it was at once. She had only heard Sam say her name like that once before, back when Annabelle had been raped at the party they had gone to.

"It's Annabelle. She was in an accident. They have her hooked up to all these machines and don't know if she is gonna make it or not. I have to decide whether to sign a DNR form for her or not since I'm her health care proxy. I don't know what to do Kara!" Sam said as her voice cracked and tears came streaming out of her eyes.

"Oh my god, Sam! Why didn't someone call me sooner?! I will be on the next flight back to the States as fast as I can. Don't do anything til I get there, alright?!" Kara said already jumping out of her bed to find her suitcase.

"Kara, I know this is a big favor, but you need to bring him. He needs to see her one last time in case it's too late." Sam replied wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I will. See you soon." Kara promised and hung up the phone.


	9. Anabelle's Final Secret

Chapter 9 Annabelle's Final Secret

Sam stood at the airport with Jordan two days later waiting for the flight from London, England to arrive. As she waited Sam kept wringing her hands nervously as if anticipating the worst to happen. Simone was at the hospital sitting with Annabelle and had promised to call Sam if anything happened to Annabelle while she was gone. The paperwork for the DNR had never been signed. Sam followed what Kara had said about waiting for her to arrive before she did anything.

A plane appeared on the concourse outside the window they stood next to and taxied down the runway to the gate they were waiting at. Passengers slowly started to disembark and come out of the tunnel to be greeted by family members or friends they knew. Sam and Jordan stood next to the window in front of a bank of seats and waited for Kara to emerge from the tunnel. To Sam's surprise, when Kara finally appeared from the tunnel she wasn't alone. There were an older couple walking behind her, the woman was holding the hand of a small boy about the age of five, and a girl Sam had only met twice was holding Kara's hand.

"Samantha!" the older woman smiled as they approached the two women waiting on them.

"Hi, Mrs. Montgomery! Long time no see!" Sam exclaimed as the older woman pulled her into a hug.

Over her shoulder Sam looked at Kara and shook her head. She should have known Kara would bring the entire clan with her if this was their final chance to say goodbye to Annabelle. Sam turned her head while still hugging Kara's mother to the little boy standing next to Kara now. He looked incredibly shy with his blonde hair and blue eyes standing there looking around the airport in awe.

"Who is this turd blossom?!" Sam exclaimed stooping down in front of him.

"Oh Samantha! Don't tease him so!" Kara's mother swatted Sam on the shoulder and laughed.

The little boy looked at Sam, shrugged his shoulders, and made a funny face at the same time. Sam laughed and scooped him up into a hug. It had been a year since she had seen him and she realized how much she had missed him. Jordan came up behind her and the little boy reached for her as well, so they stood there in a huddle hugging each other.

"Come on. Let's get the luggage and head for the car. Good thing I brought the Suburban, I didn't realize you were bringing the entire entourage from London!" Sam threw back at Kara as she led the way to the baggage claim area still holding the little boy in her arms.

"Ya know he does know how to walk right?" a voice behind them said and Sam turned to look at Kara's girlfriend.

"Ya know she does know how to punch right?" Sam retorted and continued on her way as Kara's girlfriend stopped talking and became red in the face.

When they reached the baggage claim area, Kara focused her attention on spotting all of their luggage. They each had two suitcases apiece with clothes to wear while they were staying here and had decided to buy whatever else they needed as they needed it. Once all the luggage had been collected, Sam excused herself long enough to go get the car and bring it into the loading zone. Sam helped put all the luggage into the back of the Suburban, and they all climbed in with Sam driving.

"Where are we going now?" Kara asked as Sam merged into the traffic exiting from the airport.

"I thought we would head for the hospital unless you want to head to the house first to freshen up and change clothes." Sam answered looking at Kara in the rearview mirror.

"The house?" Kara's mother asked sounding confused.

"You're all staying with us while you're here. I'm not letting you spend a dime on a hotel when we have plenty of room at the house for everyone." Sam explained waiting for Kara to tell her what they were going to do.

"Let's go ahead and go to the hospital. I want to see Annabelle." Kara decided and Sam nodded in agreement.

Just then Sam's cell phone rang and Jordan grabbed it to answer it. "Hello?" Jordan said and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok thanks for telling me. I will let her know." Jordan said and hung the phone up.

"What is it?!" Sam demanded becoming anxious again.

"Good thing we are headed for the hospital. Annabelle just woke up." Jordan grinned at Sam causing her to let out a loud whoop of joy.

Simone sat in the padded chair next to Annabelle's bed and listened to the same monotous beeps Sam had listened to the week before when she sat in the same chair. Simone tried to keep her mind off of Annabelle but it was hard. She wanted to say so many things to her and wasn't sure where to begin or even if Annabelle would be able to hear her. Simone sighed and turned her attention back to the book she was reading. In the dim light that was shining from the light on the nightstand next to Annabelle's bed Simone thought she saw something move. Simone looked over at Annabelle slowly and her expression immediately turned into a huge smile. Annabelle's beautiful blue eyes were staring up at her.

"Don't try to talk. You have a tube down your throat helping you breathe. Let me get the nurse for you." Simone whispered to Annabelle and turned to go. A hand closed over Simone's wrist causing her to turn back to look at Annabelle.

"Your welcome, baby." Simone whispered again squeezing Annabelle's hand in reassurance and headed for the door.

"Nurse, the patient is awake." Simone said to the nurse sitting at the desk in the ICU before heading out into the ICU lobby waiting room to make a phone call.

"Jordan?! It's Simone! Annabelle woke up!" Simone joyfully cried into the receiver of the cell phone and laughed as the caller hung up.

Simone turned and headed back inside the ICU department and saw the nurses inside Annabelle's room removing the tube down her throat.

"When I pull the tube out, I want you to cough. Understand?" the nurse told Annabelle who nodded. The nurse counted to three and pulled the tube out of Annabelle's throat as Annabelle gave a deep cough. Annabelle slowly turned her head to look at the woman standing in the doorway and gave a small smile.

"Simone?" Annabelle whispered hoarsely her throat sore from having the tube down it.

"Yes sweetie. I'm here." Simone replied as she moved into the ICU room to stand next to the bed.

"I can't believe you're here." Annabelle said as a tear rolled from her eye.

"Don't cry. Everything is going to be ok." Simone assured her reaching over to hold Annabelle's uninjured right hand.

"It hurts." Annabelle's voice quivered as she tried to get the tears to stop flowing.

"I will bring you something for pain." the nurse said and exited the room.

"How long have I been in here?" Annabelle asked seeing her leg dangling in the air on a traction stirrup.

"A little over two weeks now." Simone replied truthfully stroking Annabelle's hair away from her forehead.

"That feels good." Annabelle sighed and settled herself into the feel of Simone's touch. She had missed this so much. She didn't know why they could never get on the same track and stay there.

"Hey!" a new voice called from the doorway and Annabelle knew without turning her head that it was Sam.

"Hey yourself!" Simone replied with a laugh seeing all the people standing in the doorway.

"Annabelle look who we got!" Sam said with a huge grin on her face swinging the little boy up in her arms and carrying him inside the ICU room.

"Nathan?!" Annabelle exclaimed as the light illuminated the face of the little boy in Sam's arms.

"Annabelle. Do you know this little boy?" Simone asked looking from Annabelle to the little boy and back again. It was pretty obvious who he was, but she needed to hear Annabelle say it to believe it.

"Of course I know who he is, Simone. This is Nathan Samuel and he's my son." Annabelle replied turning back to look at her sister and her son that stood next to her bed.


	10. He Saved Your Life

Chapter 10 He Saved Your Life Dr. AJ Reynolds walked down the corridor of the fourth floor of the hospital as he made his rounds. He was a trauma surgeon mainly stationed in the Emergency Room, but he still made it a point to check on the patients he had helped save. As he rounded a corner of the fourth floor, a bright red ball came bouncing across the floor from an opened room on his left. A little blonde haired boy about 5 years old came running out of the room chasing after the ball. AJ stooped down to pick the ball up and handed the ball back to him. "Thanks doc!" the little boy exclaimed happily and ran back into the room. "Nathan who are you talking to?" a voice asked from inside the room causing AJ to jump in shock as he recognized the voice as being Annabelle's. "Just me." AJ replied with a smile as he stepped into the room. "What are you doing here?!" Annabelle demanded realizing who it was. "Annabelle calm down before you hurt yourself even more!" Sam scolded her pushing her sister back down on the bed. "What is he doing here?!" Annabelle demanded again glaring at AJ from where she lay on the bed. "She doesn't know?" AJ said looking at Sam in surprise. "Gee! That's obvious dontcha think?!" Sam replied with heavy sarcasm as she adjusted the pillow under Annabelle's head. "Never mind." AJ sighed and shook his head. "You're welcome by the way." he added as he turned to go. "For what?" Annabelle asked confused. "Wait." Sam said as she reached over to put her hand on Annabelle's arm. "Anna, he saved your life." she added as Annabelle turned to look at her. "He what?" she asked looking even more confused than she had before. "AJ saved your life. He is one of the trauma surgeons who worked on you when you were brought to the ER that night. It's thanks to him you're still alive." Sam explained as AJ stood in the door way looking at them. "Really?" Annabelle murmured turning her head to look at AJ. "Yes." AJ nodded and stepped further into the room. "How about I take Nathan to get something to eat while ya'll talk." Sam offered reaching out to the little boy sitting on the floor who had been listening to the adults talking and not moving at all. Once they had left the room, AJ shut the door and sat in the chair Sam had just vacated. He looked at Annabelle with a confused look on his face trying to figure out who the little boy was. "He's my son." Annabelle said before AJ could ask. "Son? I thought you were gay!" AJ laughed but he was confused as well. "I was raped. By the time I found out I was pregnant, it was too late to get an abortion and once I saw his tiny face I fell in love and decided to keep him. It wasn't his fault he was conceived in a violent way, and we have made sure he has been raised in a loving home with plenty of attention and affection. He will be the first one to tell you he is spoiled rotten. I named him Nathan after my dad and Samuel after my sister. Nobody knew about him except for Sam, Kara and her family, and me. I did not want my mother to find out about him and get her hands on him somehow or other and ruin him. Nobody knows better than I do how wretched Olivia Tillman will make somebody's life and I refused to allow that to happen to him." Annabelle explained as AJ sat there and listened. "I think I have a good idea. She came to the ER and tried to throw her weight around but Sam and Candace stopped her. Sam said she was your health care proxy and had papers to prove it, Olivia didn't like that very much and stormed out with her entourage behind her." AJ said with a chuckle. "Good for Sam. My mother isn't used to people standing up to her." Annabelle grinned with pride at knowing her sister had protected her like that. "Annabelle," AJ started to say but stopped as she held her hand up. "Don't please. Whatever you have to say, just don't ok? I know things between us were left in a bad way, but if I'm really honest with myself it never would have worked out for us. I've been in love with Simone since I met her at St. Theresa's. It's why things with me and Kara never picked up again, my heart belonged to someone else and now I'm so afraid everything is fucked up for good just because I never told her about Nathan. The look on her face when she found out he was my son, she looked like someone had slapped her and told her to go to hell. I need this to work out I can't handle anything else right now. I'm sorry." Annabelle said as tears wailed up in her eyes and started to slowly drop down her cheek. "It's ok. I was just going to say everything between us is fine. I'm glad you're ok." AJ smiled and put his hand over Annabelle's. Annabelle smiled back at him as the door opened again and Simone stepped inside. AJ cleared his throat and stood up to excuse himself. As he walked past Simone to leave the room he looked at her and winked. "She's a fighter, that one!" AJ said and closed the door behind him. "So, I guess we need to talk huh?" Simone said as she sat in the chair AJ had just left. 


	11. Where Do We Go From Here

A/N: Hi Everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! It has been really busy at my job and by the time I get home from work I am so exhausted that I just want to eat dinner, take a bath, and go to bed. Here is a couple more chapters to tide you over! I'm almost finished with it! Will try to update again really soon! Thanks for all your support!

Chapter 11 Where Do We Go From Here?

Annabelle tried to sit up more as Simone got comfortable in the chair next to her bed. Simone sat there for a long time then reached over and took Annabelle's hand in hers.

"So you have a son?" Simone asked looking Annabelle in the eye for the first time since Annabelle had woken up from the coma.

"Yes." Annabelle answered looking away from Simone as tears wailed up in her eyes again.

"Annabelle, it's okay. I'm not mad. I was just surprised is all. I'm guessing he was conceived when you were raped?" Simone said as Annabelle turned to look at her again and nodded.

"I wanted to tell you. I have wanted to tell you ever since I saw you again, but things have been happening and the timing has never been right. I had to keep him hidden from my mother. You know better than anyone what she is like! She would have taken him away from me and I never would have seen him again!" Annabelle cried freely now, not bothering to hide her tears.

"I know baby, I know. She will never get him. I promise." Simone assured her as she wiped the tears from Annabelle's face and on impulse she leaned in and kissed Annabelle softly on the lips.

"That was nice." Annabelle smiled as the kiss ended and their faces were inches from each other.

"I'm glad you think so!" Simone laughed and kissed her again.

The door opened again and Sam entered the room with Nathan in tow. When she saw the two lesbians kissing she made a revolted face and hid Nathan's eyes from it.

"Not in front of the child you homo's!" Sam grinned as they jumped apart.

Annabelle jumped a little too hard and hurt herself in the process. The alarm on the monitor went off which scared all four of them and caused a nurse to enter the room to check on her. The nurse turned the alarm off and checked to make sure Annabelle was okay then left.

"You butthole Samantha!" Annabelle said wishing she had something to throw at her.

"Are you okay mommy?" Nathan asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine baby. As a matter of fact there is someone I want you to meet. Nathan this is Simone. Simone is a very important person to me." Annabelle replied as Nathan came to stand next to the bed close to where Simone sat.

"Hello Nathan it's nice to meet you." Simone smiled kindly at him and held out her hand.

"You're nice! I like you!" Nathan grinned at Simone making her laugh.

"Sooooo where do we go from here?" Annabelle asked Simone quirking her eye brow up mischievously.

"I think I have an idea." Simone grinned and put her hand in Annabelle's again.

"You know what's gonna happen sooner or later don't you, Anna?" Sam said bringing Annabelle out of her thoughts.

"What?" Annabelle asked turning to look at her

"Your mom is going to find out your secret." Sam informed her slowly with a frown on her face.

"I know, but I have a better support system now than I did five years ago. She won't get very far if she tries to cause trouble for us." Annabelle said firmly convinced her mother would lose.

"But what if she does succeed?" Sam asked looking at Annabelle with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I guess we will cross that bridge when we get to it." Annabelle replied then closed her eyes to rest.


	12. An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 12 An Unexpected Visit

Annabelle was slowly making progress to a complete recovery. Her leg was finally out of traction but a cast had been put on it to ensure the bones properly healed. She had started physical therapy to gain the use of her left arm again and a walker to help her walk with her cast on, but the real pain came from the internal injuries she had sustained in the crash. She found she was too weak to sit up for long periods of time and the exercises they had her do to regain the use of her left arm was tiring. They had told her she may never play the guitar or any other musical instrument again and she was determined to prove them wrong.

Her mother had not returned to see her since she had tried to take over in the ER that night. Annabelle had a shrewd suspicion her mother was up to something. While she sat there resting, the door to her hospital room opened and a man dressed in an impeccable blue suit entered the room. At first glance Annabelle knew it was a lawyer and she was immediately annoyed. She was not in the mood to have some ambulance chaser come in her room and hassle her.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room?!" Annabelle said wishing she had something to throw at the guy to make him leave.

"Good morning Miss Tillman. My name is Andrew Cohen of Cohen, Camden, and Stewart attorneys-at-law. I've come to see you today about a shocking yet important discovery we have made concerning your late father Mr. Nathan Tillman's estate." the man explained as he made his way towards Annabelle and sat down next to her in the empty chair that was available.

"My father's estate?" Annabelle repeated confused.

"Yes at the time of his demise he hired our law firm to oversee the management of his estate. As I am sure you know your father was a very wealthy man, and he wanted to ensure his estate was handled properly. At the time of his death, his sole heir was not old enough to obtain control of the estate so it was put into probate until such a time as his sole heir could claim the fortune." Andrew started explaining but stopped when Annabelle held her hand up.

"Nice try! You almost had me fooled! Did my mother put you up to this?!" Annabelle laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked confused now.

"My mother has control of my father's estate. She has had control of it ever since he died." Annabelle said looking at the lawyer trying to find a trace of dishonesty in him.

"I'm sorry, Miss Tillman, but that isn't correct. I have here a copy of your father's last will and testament where he named our law firm as executors of his will and handlers of his estate that all his worldly possessions, including his vast fortune, was to go to his sole heir when she was old enough to control it. I have here a letter from your father that he wrote and left in our custody to be given to you at such a time." Andrew went on and opened his briefcase to retrieve a sealed envelope from inside it. He handed the envelope to Annabelle and she saw it wasn't a joke. There written on the front of the envelope was her father's handwriting with her name on it.

"I don't understand. My mother has told me for years that our income has been coming from my father's estate. If it hasn't been coming from that, then where has it been coming from?!" Annabelle demanded growing angry.

"I assure you I have no idea. Maybe you should read your father's letter and see if you can get any information from that." Andrew suggested as he reached inside his briefcase again to obtain a folder.

Annabelle turned the envelope over in her hand and slowly opened the back of it. She reached inside and pulled out a folded piece of paper and saw her father's handwriting once more. Slowly she read the words that appeared on the paper,

"_My Darling Annabelle,_

_As we already know my time on the Earth is getting shorter and I don't have much time left to put my affairs in order. As I write this letter my lawyers are doing all they can to ensure that your mother does not gain control of it. When I married your mother, I thought it was the right thing to do. Unfortunately I was wrong. I loved another woman, but was unable to marry her. _

_I am going to tell you something nobody else ever knew. You have a sister, Annabelle. Her name is Samantha Davis. She is the stepdaughter of my cousin Charles Davis. Find her and tell her all about me. I loved her mother and I regret not being able to stand up and take responsibility for her. I have made arrangements for a trust fund to be set up for Samantha just like I did for you. Make sure she is aware of this. I want both of my daughters to have the money I worked hard for over the years and to spend it to their hearts content. _

_Your mother became someone I could no longer stand to be around. She became a cruel and vindictive woman and her work as a Senator became an embarrassment for me. I no longer wished to be associated with her, nor did I want her to be around you, but I am a man of duty to honor so I stood by her until the very end. _

_I am so proud of you Annabelle, and wish you and your sister all the best in this world. I love you my darling daughter._

_You Loving Father,_

_Nathan Tillman"_

Annabelle finished reading the letter with tears falling freely from her eyes. She reread the letter a second time and hit on the key part of the letter.

"Mr. Cohen, my father says in this letter that he set up a trust fund for my sister Samantha Davis. Do you know anything about this?" Annabelle asked showing the letter to the lawyer next to her.

"I honestly don't know anything about this. With your permission Miss Tillman, I would like to have the entire estate audited to investigate this further. The audit will also help us to get a better understanding of all the financial aspects of your father's estate, both the monetary values and property therein." Andrew said handing the letter back to Annabelle.

"Yes. Sure. Please do that and let me know as soon as possible what you find out." Annabelle agreed with a nod of her head.

"I will contact you as soon as I can. I hope you get to feeling better soon. Goodbye for now and good day." Andrew said as he excused himself and left the room.

Annabelle sat there for a long time after he had left rereading her father's letter over and over again. Slowly it dawned on her the truth about where her mother's wealth had come from.


	13. The Truth About Olivia Tillman

Chapter 13 The Truth About Olivia Tillman

Olivia Martin was fast tracked in the California State Senate by the time she was 20 years old. Her father had been Judge Jefferson Martin, a California Supreme Court Justice and his reputation was known far and wide. When his daughter expressed interest in politics, he did all he could to guide her in the right direction. When Olivia won her first seat on the California State Senate using women's rights for better living and her intolerance to abortion, people stood up and paid attention. Her first few years in office she sponsored several bills that eventually became laws to shut down abortion clinics in the state of California, and improving the quality of life for women in general. It was thanks to Olivia Martin that women could go out and apply for jobs solely accessible to men at the time and have a good chance of getting those jobs.

Her funding for the Senate elections every six years had been infinite. The state of California loved her and wanted to keep her in office. It was during her first term in office that Olivia met the wealthy Oil Tycoon heir Nathan Tillman who was the son of Daniel Tillman the richest oil tycoon in the state of Texas. Her father agreed it was a smart match and consented to allow his daughter to marry him. Everything seemed to be going so well for Olivia. She had a husband she loved and adored, a job she worked hard at to make life better for her constituents that voted for her in the election, and then she became pregnant with a child. Her daughter was born and she became the center of Nathan's world. Nathan doted on the little girl and was there for her because Olivia wasn't. Olivia never had a maternal instinct towards her daughter. She did not attend any ballet recitals Annabelle was in. She did not attend any of the school events Annabelle was involved in. She was not a part of Annabelle's life at all.

Then tragedy struck. Nathan became ill and his death hit Olivia hard. It was worse for her daughter who had been wrapped around her father's finger since the day she was born. Things started to fall apart for Olivia, and it became very public. Fifteen-year-old Annabelle Tillman, became a rebellious child. She got into fights in school, started drinking, smoking, doing drugs, and all of this became very public very fast. Olivia's once good name was being dragged through the mud by the tabloids who went out of their way to post new photos of a smashed Annabelle who was either drunk or high or both.

Olivia's funding started to dry up as people everywhere began to wonder how the child of the great Olivia Tillman could act the way she did. They blamed Olivia for spending too much time in office and not enough time at home. Olivia found herself in a bad position. It was her third race in office and her funding was getting depleted. To make matters worse, Nathan had left his entire fortune to Annabelle, and she had no control over it at all. She tried to fight it in court but the will stood. Nathan had left her no money at all and to add insult to injury she received a call asking if she knew the whereabouts of Nathan's other daughter, Samantha Davis, so they could deliver the paperwork for the trust fund that had been set up in her name. When Olivia heard this she was livid with rage. Nathan had another child with someone else and never told her?! Out of pure spite, Olivia went to the lawyer that had called her asking about Samantha and demanded to see the paperwork.

It was then a wild scheme started to form in her mind. Olivia took the paperwork they had given her home and called an old friend of hers that no one knew about. This friend was a thief who had successfully embezzled money from his previous job and never got caught for it. Thanks to the help of her friend, the trust fund in Samantha's name disappeared and a fund for Olivia Tillman was created. There was a substantial amount in the fund that would ensure Olivia could live comfortably for a long time. Olivia was successfully able to get reelected for another six years in the California state Senate due solely to the fact she had the funds to continue running. That was until she received a call one night.

"Hello?" Olivia Tillman answered the phone on the fourth ring.

"Is this Senator Olivia Tillman of the California State Senate?" the voice on the other end said in an official tone of voice.

"Yes this is she. May I ask who is calling?" Olivia asked confused who would be calling at this time of night.

"This is Andrew Cohen of Cohen, Camden, and Stewart Attorneys-at-law. I am calling to let you know that your presence is requested at our office to discuss the estate of your late husband Mr. Nathan Tillman." Andrew answered still keeping his tone official.

"The estate of my late husband has already been settled. I assure you there is nothing more to discuss." Olivia said curtly and started to hang up.

"Unfortunately that isn't true. We have held your husband's estate in probate for the last five years until his heir has reached the age of where she is legally able to take control of it. That time is now. Your presence is requested a week from Monday morning in our office. We will see you then." Andrew informed her then hung up.

Olivia looked at the phone for a long time, the dial tone droned on in a monotous tone. The jig was finally up and Olivia Tillman was about to face the music.


	14. The Secret Trust Fund

A/N: Just thought I would let you all know that this Trilogy is almost at its end! Just a couple of more chapters to go then this whole series will be put to bed! Enjoy!

Chapter 14 The Secret Trust Fund

Moaning could be heard coming from inside the bedroom where Sam and Jordan slept. It had been a long time since they had been together and Sam was making up for neglecting her wife. As Jordan straddled her hips and slowly moved on the strap-on Sam was wearing, Sam ogled her wife's gorgeous body. She reached up and kneaded Jordan's breast with one hand while slowly stroking her clit with the other. Jordan moaned even louder and moved faster against the appendage between her legs. As they rocked back and forth in momentum Sam relished the fact that this beautiful creature was hers. Sam reached up to pull Jordan down into a kiss, when all of a sudden the door burst open and they were thrown into a wide stream of light from the hall light outside.

"Sam! There is some guy on the phone for you…" Kara started to say then realized what she had walked in on. "HOLY SHIT!" she shouted as Jordan dove off Sam to cover herself up and Sam reached for a baseball she had on the nightstand next to her bed and threw it at her.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Sam roared as the ball flew past a laughing Kara who shut the door and left them in darkness.

Sam turned the light on her nightstand on and turned to look at her wife who was shaking with smothered laughter. Sam looked at her and couldn't help but laugh too.

"I'm sorry baby! I wasn't expecting that to happen!" Sam laughed as she brushed Jordan's hair out of her eyes.

"That wasn't embarrassing at all was it?!" Jordan joked reaching up to kiss Sam on the lips.

"Let me go murder Kara and we can continue this ok?" Sam grinned and climbed out of the bed to put her bathrobe on.

"Try not to make a mess!" Jordan shouted behind her as Sam exited the room.

Sam plodded down the stairs looking for Kara with murder in her eyes. She found Kara laughing like a hyena on the sofa in the living room and rushed over to put her hands around her neck.

"You sorry bitch! I can't believe you did that!" Sam exclaimed wringing Kara around the neck.

"I can't believe you came downstairs still wearing THAT!" Kara laughed even harder seeing the fake penis poking out of Sam's robe.

"Shit!" Sam shouted and poked the appendage back beneath her robes.

"Come on! Let me see it!" Kara teased her trying to grope Sam underneath her robe.

"Quit it damnit!" Sam laughed and shoved Kara away from her.

The whole time this was going on, the phone was still off the receiver waiting on someone to answer it. Sam walked over to the phone and picked it up. Stifling a laugh she said, "Hello?"

"Is this Samantha Davis?" said the voice on the other end.

"Yes it is. Who may I ask is calling?" Sam answered sobering up at once.

"This is Andrew Cohen of Cohen, Camden, and Stewart Attorneys-at-law. I am calling to inform you that your presence is required at our office a week from Monday to settle your father's estate." Andrew informed her in his professional tone of voice.

"My father isn't dead. Sorry you got the wrong person." Sam corrected him with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, Miss Davis. I meant your biological father Nathan Tillman." Andrew explained causing Sam to sit down in the chair that was in front of the desk.

"My father…." Sam repeated in disbelief.

"Yes your father. We will see you a week from Monday. Sorry for calling so late." Andrew apologized and hung up.

"Sam are you okay?" Kara asked seeing the look on Sam's face.

"I don't know." Sam replied still not sure what to think.

A week from Monday, Sam arrived with Jordan at the small but prestigious law offices of Cohen, Camden, and Stewart Attorneys-at-law. When they opened they opened the front door and walked into the lobby they saw they weren't alone. Annabelle was there with Simone and Olivia Tillman was there as well.

"What are you doing here?!" Olivia demanded as Sam walked over to Annabelle and gave her a hug.

"I received a call telling me my presence was requested here in this office today so I came." Sam said with a shrug not caring that Olivia wasn't thrilled she was there.

A door to their right opened and Andrew Cohen stepped out of his office to welcome them to the building. Behind him was another man that had a think folder in his hands.

"Welcome all of you to our office. I'm Andrew Cohen and this is my associate David Stewart. We would like for you all to come with us to the library so we can finalize the estate of the late Nathan Tillman." Andrew said and gestured for them to follow him.

The group trouped into an adjoining room and took their seats at a long square table in the middle of the room. The walls were lined with books and encyclopedias used for researching various laws. Simone held Annabelle's hand as they waited for the two lawyers to begin. Annabelle glanced over at her mother who tried to look unconcerned about the upcoming proceedings to her sister who looked confused.

"Now then, as I said before we are gathered here today to finalize the estate of the late Nathan Tillman. Just before his death eight years ago, Mr. Tillman came to see us about getting his affairs in order. His will instructed that his estate, both monetary and property values, be awarded to his sole heir upon the age of twenty-three. Just before his death he revealed the existence of another daughter that we were unable to locate until now. An audit of Mr. Nathan Tillman's estate turned up some irregularities that caught our attention. Mrs. Tillman, would you please stand up?" Andrew said as he motioned for someone standing in the corner to come forward.

"Olivia Tillman we have a warrant for your arrest for the illegal embezzlement of the trust fund for Samantha Davis. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…." a detective was standing next to Olivia Tillman now and handcuffing her hands behind her back and escorted her from the room.

"Trust fund?" Sam asked looking at Annabelle confused.

"Yes trust fund." Annabelle replied and handed Sam the letter her father had written her.

"I don't understand." Sam said looking from her sister to the lawyers standing in front of them.

"Basically what this means is your father left you a substantial sum of money the same way he left Annabelle. Unfortunately, her mother stole it and used it for her own gain. We were able to trace it down and return it to its proper origin, but the amount is not as much as it was originally worth when established eight years ago." Andrew explained handing Sam paperwork explaining how much money she had inherited.

"I don't want any of his money. He may have been my biological father, but he didn't raise me. Charles did." Sam shook her head as she pushed the paperwork back towards the lawyers.

"Sam it's ok. Dad wanted you to have this. I want you to have this. Think of the life it can give you and Jordan. What's more we split the estate between the two of us. Share and share alike." Annabelle said pushing the paperwork back to her sister and smiling at her.

"I don't know Anna. It doesn't feel right to me." Sam shook her head still refusing to believe everything she had just heard.

"Then think of how much you can use this money to help your mom and Candace. I'm sure Charles would love to have you help him out. You know he has wanted to retire for years now." Annabelle urged Sam on and finally Sam relented.

"What's going to happen to your mother?" Sam asked curiously turning to look at the lawyers.

"Well she will most likely go to jail and I'm sure some kind of restitution will be imposed so she has to pay you back all the money she stole from you. Now to turn our attention back to the matter at hand, you both split properties here in California and in the state of Texas. The total sum of monetary values comes to two hundred million dollars. There are also some stocks and bonds that can be liquidated if you wish." Andrew informed the two sisters causing their mouths to drop open in surprise.

"I'm married to a millionaire!" Jordan shouted causing everyone to laugh.

"Thanks Anna. I'm so glad we found each other!" Sam grinned as she hugged her sister to her.

"I am too Sam. I am too!" Annabelle replied and hugged her back.


	15. I Would Have Said Yes

Chapter 15 I Would Have Said Yes

Sam stood on the grassy hill side staring out into the distance. It had been a week since the funeral and Sam still couldn't believe she was gone. As she stared off into the distance her eyes became blurry with unshed tears. Slowly her memory of what had happened came back to her.

_"__We need to talk." Annabelle said looking at her sister seriously._

_ "__What's up?" Sam replied stopping mid-stroke on her guitar._

_ "__Well, I spoke to the doctors and it looks like I need another surgery. I thought I was getting better, but for some reason it's still hard for me to breathe and I don't know why. They think I may have something wrong with my lungs and need to open me back up to see what's going on." Annabelle explained as Sam looked at her in alarm._

_ "__Can't they do scans or x-rays?! They said your body wouldn't be able to handle another surgery until your heart improved from the accident!" Sam shouted angrily setting the guitar down._

_ "__I know Sam! They don't want to do another surgery, but they can't figure out why I am having such a hard time breathing and I'm tired of this damn oxygen tank!" Annabelle shouted back gesturing towards the tank hooked onto the back of the wheelchair she was sitting in and the NG-tube in her nostrils. _

_ "__I'm sorry, Anna. I just don't want to lose you that's all." Sam sighed and knelt down on the floor in front of her sister._

_ "__That's why we are having this conversation you big dummy!" Annabelle laughed and pushed Sam away from her playfully._

_ "__Ok what do you need?" Sam relented and prepared her for what Annabelle had to say._

_ "__They told me you were given paperwork to fill out when I was in the ICU. You need to finish it and hand it in before my surgery is performed. You know my wishes. You know what I want. If you can't do the right thing and sign the DNR on those forms, then give them to me and I will but do not go against my wishes. I do not want to end up a vegetable with machines keeping me alive even though I won't come back." Annabelle said looking at her sister in a way she never had._

_ "__Okay. I will respect your decision and sign the forms to be turned in, but you know you came back." Sam said shooting Annabelle a look of meaningfulness._

_ "__Yeah, but look what's happening to me now. I'm not 100%, Sammie. They told me I died twice during the last surgery. I want it to be clear that if it happens again, let me go. Don't prolong the inevitable." Annabelle said with a note of finality clearly telling Sam the discussion was over._

"Sam?" a voice behind her brought her out of her daydream.

"Oh hey, Simone." Sam turned to greet the new comer.

"I thought I'd find you here." Simone said walking over to her former student and giving her a hug.

Sam returned the hug and let Simone hang on for a bit longer than she usually would have. She knew Simone was suffering from the loss as well. It had been a rough ride for all of them the past five years and Sam had thought things were finally getting better. As Simone hugged her, Sam's mind wandered back into her memory of the week before again.

_"__There. I signed them." Sam said handing an envelope to Annabelle._

_ "__Thanks." Annabelle replied putting the envelope in her lap._

_ "__So when is the surgery?" Sam asked standing next to Annabelle and looking out at the snow falling outside the window of the hospital room Annabelle was still staying in. _

_ "__Have you talked to Nathan?" Sam asked not looking at her sister._

_ "__Yes. He knows if anything happens to me, you and Jordan will finish raising him. He took it pretty well actually for someone his age. Hardly cried at all." Annabelle smiled softly looking at her sister's back._

_ "__That's good. He's a brave lilman." Sam smiled and turned around to look at Annabelle again who saw the tears falling down her cheeks._

_ "__Sam, please don't cry. You will get me started and then I will be in an even worse condition than I already am." Annabelle tried a lame attempt at joking which didn't work._

_ "__I can't help it Anna! I don't want to lose you! You and Candace are the only sisters I've got!" Sam sobbed and wiped the tears away impatiently from her eyes._

_ "__I know Sammie. I know. Please don't cry." Annabelle pleaded as her own eyes began to water._

_ "__I think I should go. I don't want to cause you to be upset." Sam stifled a sob and headed for the door._

"How have you been?" Simone asked bringing Sam back to the present again.

"Ok I guess." Sam shrugged stepping away from Simone.

"It's okay, Sam. You don't have to act tough on my account. I know you're hurting." Simone said kindly putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah, I am." Sam nodded as her eyes brimmed over with tears again.

_"__So glad you came to see me!" Annabelle grinned as Simone walked in the door, _Simone remembered.

_"__Of course I came to see you!" Simone laughed and placed a small kiss on Annabelle's lips. "I just passed Sam in the hallway. She seemed very upset." Simone added as she sat down next to Annabelle's wheelchair._

_ "__Yeah. She isn't happy about the decision I made, but it had to be done. So, I wanted to talk to you about something." Annabelle said reaching out to take Simone's hand in hers. _

_ "__What is it, baby?" Simone asked gripping Annabelle's hand in her own._

_ "__I've been thinking lately and I decided it's time to do something I should have done five years ago." Annabelle replied very cryptically as she slowly withdrew a small box from her pocket and placed it in Simone's hand._

_ "__What is this?" Simone asked surprised looking at the black velvet box Annabelle had just placed in it._

_ "__Well we have been through most of the situations they say couples are supposed to experience and here we are at the end of all that bullshit together again. I realized I don't ever want to let you go again. I don't want to keep anything else from you, or have to hide anything else from you. I just want to be the person you have always made me feel like and I want to experience that forever. What I'm asking you is to have me, all of me, for better for worse and all that other stuff for as long as we can have it. Marry me, Simone. Make me one of the happiest women on this planet. Marry me and be mine forever. Don't answer me yet. You can take time to think about it and give me my answer after the surgery when I wake up and see your beautiful blue eyes and your amazing smile." Annabelle said causing Simone to gasp and look at the box in her hand again._

_ "__Annabelle," Simone started to say and was silenced by the sudden kiss Annabelle gave her._

"I'm not trying to act tough. I just don't know what to do now is all. It's like someone gave me a chore to do but didn't leave any instructions on how to do it." Sam replied and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"That sounds about like what I'm going through right now as well. The service was beautiful you know. She would have loved what you said about her. How is your hand?" Simone asked Sam as they both stood there silent for a moment. Each lost in their thoughts again.

_"__Have they taken her back yet? Did I miss it?!" Sam demanded as she rushed into the waiting area where Simone stood drinking a cup of coffee._

_ "__Yes, Sam. They took her back a couple of hours ago." Simone replied as Sam gave a groan of dismay._

_ "__Damnit! I wanted to tell her I was sorry!" Sam groaned in frustration clenching her fists on the back of one of the couches in the waiting room._

_ "__Sam. Here comes one of the doctors." Simone gasped causing Sam to spin around to look behind her._

_ "__What is it? What happened?!" Sam demanded seeing the look on the face of the doctor as he approached her._

_ "__I'm sorry, Sam. We did everything we could, but Annabelle just wasn't strong enough for us to complete the surgery. Her blood pressure dropped as we were trying to repair the hole in her lung and her heart stopped. We tried our best to bring her back, but our attempts were unsuccessful. I'm sorry." the doctor informed both of them as they stood there staring at him in shock._

_ "__NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Sam screamed at the doctor as he walked back towards the operating area._

_ "__Sam." Simone tried to console her former student as she raged around the waiting room._

_ "__NO! SHE ISN'T DEAD! NO! NO! NO!" Sam screamed as she hit the wall in front of her with her fist. Blood sprayed on the wall from where the knuckles busted open and left a streak on them as Sam slid down to the floor on her hands and knees sobbing. _

_Simone approached the screaming girl and pulled her into her arms, not caring she was getting blood all over herself or that her own tears were streaming down her face too._

"The doctor reckons I will be able to use it again in a couple of weeks. He ordered me not to hit anymore walls though." Sam chuckled for the first time since the funeral a week ago. "I take it you were looking for me? What's up?" she added looking at her former teacher with curiosity.

"Annabelle gave this to me before her surgery. I figured you should have it back." Simone replied and handed the black velvet box to Sam.

"No. This is yours. You keep it." Sam shook her head and handed it back.

"I never got to give her my answer you know?" Simone sighed sadly as she opened the box and saw the diamond engagement ring nestled inside the black velvet. The diamond sparkled in the late afternoon sun.

"Well you can tell her now." Sam said as she stood back so Simone could see the front of the grave they both stood at.

Annabelle Michelle Tillman was engraved on the beautiful granite headstone with the date of her birth and the date of death from a week ago and a photo of Annabelle from the year before on it. Simone knelt down in front of the headstone and said, "I would have said yes."


	16. In Hell Again

Chapter 16 In Hell Again

"Annabelle are you alright?!" voices shouted around her but she couldn't make out where they were coming from.

"Anna?!" a hand roughly shook her shoulder causing her to open her eyes and focus on the person kneeling next to her.

"Sam?" Annabelle asked struggling to sit up.

"Who knocked her down?! I want to thank them!" another voice laughed near her and Annabelle turned to see who it was.

"Fuck you, Cat!" Sam shouted at the other girl and shoved her out of the way.

"Someone go and get Miss Bradley!" a quiet voice said next to her and Annabelle turned her head to see it was Collins.

"Collins! You're alive!" Annabelle gasped relieved causing the other girl to look at her in surprise!

"Fuck off, Davis!" Catherine shoved Sam back which caused Sam to punch her in the face.

"Girls stop fighting!" Another voice said from behind them causing them all to turn around and see Simone Bradley running up to them.

"Simone!" Annabelle shouted happy to see the other woman rushing up to them.

"What did I tell you about calling me by my first name, Annabelle?! Why are you on the ground?!" Simone scolded trying to figure out what was going on.

"Huh?" Annabelle said looking very confused.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard, Anna." Sam said kneeling back down next to her.

"Hit my head? What? Huh?" Annabelle finally looked down at her outfit and gave a shriek of horror.

"What the fucking hell?!" Annabelle shouted seeing the grey shorts and white t-shirt she had been forced to where at St. Theresa's all those years ago.

"Language, Annabelle! No swearing!" Simone Bradley scolded the girl again.

"Annabelle what's the matter with you?!" Sam asked very concerned about her friend.

"What's wrong with me?! I'm in fucking hell again!" Annabelle shouted as Sam laughed and helped her up.

A/N: IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! Please don't hate me for how this story ended. I hope you all enjoyed it! I will start working on the suspense one "Don't Look Behind You" again soon. Continue reading! 


End file.
